


We Always Have Paris

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little dancing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Conversation pulled from Winter Soldier #10 by Ed Brubaker

It was pouring rain by the time they reached the Eiffel Tower, the destination that Natasha had insisted upon, as she hardly got the chance to play the tourist. However, Bucky wasn’t at all impressed by the weather of the day and the walk in it. “ _Can you **believe** this crap?_ " He started, his complaint with an edge of attitude. As though their superiors had control of the weather on their day off and had purposely made it miserable just for him. " _One afternoon off in a while month and this is what we get?_ " He continued with his attitude of pessimism, as they walked around the tower.

“ _Oh **come on**_ ,” Natasha returned, not about to give into his complaints. “ _You fought the **Nazis** , James. Don’t go whining about a little rain?_" It was her favorite point to make, the one about him and the Nazis, as he could never argue with her beyond it and she always liked to see if he’d try.

“ _If I have to compare **everything** to fighting Nazis. I won’t get to **complain** about anything._ " Bucky had a good point with that but, Natasha didn’t care. She wasn’t about to let anything spoil her mood. " _I like the rain,_ ” she insisted with a smile dancing on her lips. “ _The way it sounds on the umbrella…The way the air feels…._ ”

She danced away from him with her trailing descriptions, as she tossed the umbrella aside without a care. Only to have Bucky pull her back in the next moment with a grin of his own, as he brought her close to him. “ _Man, you are such a girl sometimes._ " She rolled her eyes at him, as she whispered back; "Y _ou say that like it’s a **bad** thing._ ”

“ _It isn’t believe me…._ ” With those words, he pulled her closer still and sealed his lips to hers. Not caring at all that they were out in the rain and anyone in the world could be watching. He was with the woman that he loved and she loved him as well.

After kissing him for a few moments (a few moments in which it felt as though time stood still), Natasha pulled away just enough to place her head on his shoulder. Before she knew it he had pulled her into a bit of a swaying dance, while he hummed an old song under his breath (she wasn’t sure if he knew that he was doing that. So, she wasn’t about to tell him, only to have him stop doing it).

They stayed that way for awhile though, it was never enough for Natasha. She always felt as though time was running out for them. But, she didn’t know why and therefore, couldn’t make it stop. So, she was determined to enjoy what they had.

Bucky, on the other hand, just wanted her and always would.


End file.
